The 7th Ranger
by diamondholder
Summary: after running into ben Tennyson get into a fight with the power ranger the realized that they made a mistake and make him a ranger to help defeat the evil master xandrid. takes place during Gwen's adventures in the new saiyan in town
1. prologe

**This story is going to be one of the weirdest crossovers that you have ever read because it involves some love between one of rangers and Ben Tennyson**

**Rules as I have it**

**1. I will only post 2 chapters or more at a time**

**2. I will only post more chapters after my first one if I get reviews**

**3. This will be weird so don't be surprised**


	2. chapter 1: the new arrival

It started out as a normal day the original 5 power rangers of the samurai power rangers were training at the shiba house. Meanwhile the 6th ranger that joined them was blowing off training again to go fishing like he usually did. He got a good bite on his line and when he was reeling it in he saw that whatever had broke his line had well gotten away from him. As he was rehooking his line a giant talking fish like thing came out of the water and everyone as they saw it started running away. Antonio backed away and knew that this thing must have broke his line and thought it was a nightlok. He then called the other rangers and told them where the nightlok attack was. He then pointed his phone toward the 'nightlok' and said "hey nightlok over here" as soon as the fish creature was facing him Antonio said "samurai morphed gold power" in a flash of gold light his clothes had completely changed into a normal samurai clothing and was wearing a helmet. The fish creature said "so you want to fight okay lets fight" and the fight began. After Antonio was knocked to the ground the 5 rangers got there Jayden, Kevin, mike, mia, and Emily. When they got there Jayden used his sword to get the fish creature away from Antonio and at him. Ripjaws knowing he had no chance catching up with Jayden just slapped his chest on a symbol on his chest and in a flash of light he was turned into a monster looking being made of what looked like rock. Jayden then said "how may nightlok are there and Diamondhead shoot diamonds at him and one hit him before the others could back him up. As they got there the last four standing powered up their swords and chanted "spinsword quadruple slash" and four different colored energies hit Diamondhead head on. When the smoke cleared Diamondhead said "why are you guys attacking me for no reason". Kevin then said "for no reason you started it attacking the city" and Diamondhead said "no I wasn't I just trying to figure out where I am because I was sent here for some reason and now I have no idea where I am". Kevin then said "yeah sure you don't your just here to attack us". Diamondhead then said "no really" and having enough of his lies Kevin just charged forth and attacked and to show that he was friendly Diamondhead just dodged instead of attacking. Kevin said "stand still wont you" and Diamondhead said "not till you stop attacking me and start listening to reason". Emily went over and said to Kevin "look lets here him out and if we're wrong then we wont stop you but let here him out". Kevin then said to Diamondhead "you got 1 minute go"

Diamondhead said "I am not of this dimension I am from a different dimension and a time traveler from my dimension said I was needed elsewhere. He opened up a portal and when I walked through it I saw I was about to land in the water. So I thought quick and changed into Ripjaws to swim to land so I could try to find you where I am. But then your gold friend started attacking me just because everyone was running away from me". Kevin then said "okay if you're really a human why don't you show your real form" Diamondhead said "very well" and slapped the symbol on his chest and after another flash of green in his place was standing a teenager no older then 16 at the most. Kevin then said "okay I know that you are just a shape shifting nightlok so take this. All of a sudden a pink shield went up and stopped the sword dead in it's swipe. A girl no older then the teenager was standing there with a pink energy emanating from her hands was protecting him. Kevin the shouted "great how many nightloks are in on this thing". Ben said "what are nightloks and why did you start attacking me" Kevin then said "they are the main attackers here and because you attacked our friend Antonio". Ben then said "look take me to whoever your leader is and we'll see if I'm really a nightlok or not". Kevin said "there is another easier way you see the crack your standing on". Ben looked down and said "yeah what about it" Kevin said "focus and if you are a nightlok like I and the rest of the team think". the other rangers said "hey don't be dragging us into this" and Kevin said "okay like I think then you will go down through it in a flash of red light". Ben focused as hard as he can and didn't disappear then said "there satisfied that I'm not a nightlok now". Kevin then demorphed and said "I am truly sorry and I believe that I speak for the rest of the team when I say that your powers would greatly help up fight the nightlok". Mike, Mia, and Emily demorphed and Mia said "you know I guess it would be nice to have someone new around here". Mike said "I'll give him one chance if he backstabs us then let me be the one take him on". Ben responded "just FYI if you were the one to take me then you wouldn't stand a chance against me". After they all made introductions they all including Antonio went back to the shiba house and showed Ben where his room was and where his cousin's room was. After about 2 hours of showing Ben his room he got a surprise visit from Jayden. He said "I know that you have everyone else here believing that you're here to help up but if you do anything that puts this team at risk. Then you wont have to worry about what happens because I will make sure that you wont do anything like that again". As Emily was walking past in the hall he went out to talk to her and asked her if Jayden was always suspicious of new comers. She responded "yeah because before Antonio joined he thought Antonio was the enemy as well". Ben then said "so uh you seeing anyone here" and Emily said "no but I'm not all that worried about it now because of all the nightlok attacks. There really isn't any time for dating or fun so we pretty much spend all our spare time training. Oh and if I were you I wouldn't eat anything Mia puts in front of you". Ben then said "is it really that bad" and Emily said "yes it is".


	3. chapter 2: the legend is here

After staying with the rangers for about a week he observed how hard they trained their sword skills. After seeing he was sitting on the side lines Emily went over to Ben and said "aren't you going to participate in the training". Ben simply said "I have the ultimatrix I don't need to train" and Emily said "but what would you do if the ultimatrix were broke". Ben then said "I guess I will join in on this training after all in fact my partner is always getting on me about relying on the ultimatrix far too much and that I should train with my normal self". Emily then handed him a wooden staff and said "this is a sword training practice. Now try to get the sword out of my hand and if you do then we will spar at full speed. Oh and Jayden told me to give this to you". she handed him a phone with a bump that looked like he could draw a symbol in midair like the other rangers. Ben then said "ok so what does my symbol look like" and Emily said "okay just flip the phone open". he did and said "okay now what now" Emily said "okay now just push the select button and you will see your symbol". Ben then pushed the select button and saw a symbol and asked Emily what it was. She looked at it and said "no way you're the legendary shadow ranger" and Ben said "what is the shadow ranger". she went into the house and got the shadow ranger scroll and opened it up. From the scroll she read "he who is blessed with the powers of shape shifting will be the one with the power to save the world from the evil nightlok. But also will have the worst curse to live with a half cursed life". Ben then said so what powers other then shape shifting does this shadow ranger have". Emily then responded "he is also suppose to be a gifted swordsman would you mind facing Jayden in a sword fight. Because if you aren't the shadow ranger then he is the best swordsman we have here". Ben then said "sure why not" and Emily called Jayden over. "what is it Emily" Jayden questioned and Emily said "you know how you're the best swordsman here". Jayden said "of course" and Emily replied "well I think that right in front of you is the legendary shadow ranger". Jayden said "you kidding me this newbie" and Emily said "sounds like your scared of facing him just incase he is". Jayden then said "okay newbie ready your sword" and put his wooden staff right in front of him. Ben said "wait I have one thing to do first" he then dialed up the ultimatrix and slammed it down on four arms and after the green flash died down it showed a alien with red arms and four arm and eyes. "okay now lets do this" Jayden then lunged his sword toward him and as Ben was dodging. Then their swords collided and before Jayden knew what was going on his sword flew through the air and Ben's 'sword' went along his neck and he then said "I know you are the legendary shadow ranger now I apologize for any disrespect I have shown you since you got here shadow ranger". Ben the turned back and asked Emily who was kneeling down "does this mean I and leader of the rangers now". Emily then said "of course you are a legend so that means you have the power to defeat xandrid once and for all". Ben then said "okay I will be training all of you to become almost as good as me so Jayden 200 whacks on the dummy. Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Emily come at all at once". after Jayden went to hit the dummy the other 4 circled Ben and were about to bring their 'swords' on his head. He then raised his 'sword' and put it in a protective position over his head and blocked all of them. The instant he tried to raise his sword up he was surrounded by a aura of shadows and that knocked all of them except Emily out cold. Ben then dropped his 'sword' and ran over to Emily and knelled down next to her and said "are you okay" she responded by saying "yeah". Ben then said "what the heck just happened" and she said "it is said that the shadow ranger with have a great power that he needs to control". then the gap sensor went off and ji said "nightlok attack in the city center". Ben took lead and said "Emily take care of them while me, Jayden, and Antonio go handle the nightlok". Emily said "just be careful" and they ran out the gates. After running to the city center they saw a nightlok but it was one they had encountered before. Jayden said "deker what are you doing" deker then said "I have been expecting you red ranger. I have come to challenge you to a duel with my uramasa". Jayden then said "I have told you before I won't fight for the sake of fighting. I only fight to protect the innocent". deker then said "well you just gave me an idea you will come and duel me tomorrow by the sea. If you do not come then I will have to hurt anyone nearby because I have been needing to be free of this curse" and started to walk away. Ben then shouted "hey nightlok if you want to fight someone fight me now. That is unless you're a coward in that case go ahead and run away". deker then turned around and just glared at Ben and said "so you are the newest ranger but you don't seem to be anything special" and continued to walk away.


	4. Chapter 3: the hardest challenge

At that point Ben just lost his temper and said "oh I will show you nothing samurizer go go samurai legendary shadow ranger ready". at this point deker turned around and said "I don't see much difference but if you want a duel then we shall do it now". Ben then said "sounds good to me let get this over with". they both ran toward each other and the spin sword and the uramasa clashed and just like before during training the minutes the sword hit uramasa it broke in half. He then sliced deker in the stomach and he said "finally I thank you for defeating me in this duel. For now after about 300 400 years I am finally free from my curse. It was an honor to duel you now I will be able to rest in peace". with those last words he disappeared in a puff of black smoke and left them to just walk away. After they all got back to the shiba house Emily ran up to Ben and hugged him and held on tight as thought her life depended on her holding onto him. Ben then said "well that's the most energetic welcome I have gotten in a while". with that said Emily just gave him a big kiss on the lips. Jayden then commented "well you must really like him because I don't remember a welcome back present like that when I left to protect you and the others". Emily then said "well I just never felt the spark between you and me that I feel between me and Ben". Ben then said in a voice that said he couldn't breath "could you let go I cant breath". Emily then let go and said "sorry about that" and Ben said "don't worry about it all that matters is that you didn't kill me". Emily and Ben went out into the back yard and sat on one of the benches that were out there. All of sudden out of nowhere Emily said "do you think you could show me all the forms you can shift into". Ben then said "well I guess there isn't any harm in showing you the alien life forms". with that he activated the ultimatrix and said to Emily "I think you'll really like this one" and selected the hologram of chromastone and slammed the ultimatrix down. He then transformed and when the green light died down it revealed a giant moth like creature that had his breath showing whenever it said something. Big chill then said "seriously ultimatrix if your going to give me the wrong guy all the time why do you even have a dial". Emily then said "so I guess by your comment that this is not the form you wanted me to see". Ben then said "no but I have an awesome ability" and she said "what is it". Ben then said "is there anything around here that you guys don't use at all". she dug in her pockets and said "I have no use for this lint" and Ben then said "okay set it on the ground". she did and he the shot a ray of ice toward it and after stopping he said "okay pick it up". not noticing the ice on the ground Emily just walked forward and the moment her foot touched the ice she slipped and fell but before he could hit the ground Ben transformed into fasttrack and caught her. As she fell into Ben's arms a huge blush appeared on her face and she tried to hide it but epically failed. Ben said "I get it now you greeting, the way your spending all your spare time with me, the blush. Your in love with me" and Emily said "well at first it was mike but now I know that you being a legendary ranger and him being normal and all your abilities. I know that you could protect me more then he ever could and the fact that I actually feel a spark with you that I don't feel with any of the others. I guess since you figured it out all that's left it to ask will you go out on a date with me". Ben then said "sure thing because you are the most beautiful, nicest, strongest, funniest-". Emily stopped his rambling by just kissing him on the lips. During their embrace the gap sensor went off and they went to see where the nightlok was. Ji then said the nightlok is in the construction site and Ben said "so much for a normal night". they all left and watched a nightlok that looked like a cat walking on its hind legs with arms with it's back to them. Ben said "hey nightlok over here" and the nightlok turned around and said "who are you shrimp". Kevin then being the one who was all formal said "this is the legendary shadow ranger who has been reincarnated from the very first". the nightlok then said "ah so he would make a good chair". all of them got out their samurizers and Antonio his samurai morpher. The all said "samurizers go go samurai" and Antonio "samurai morpher gold power". after a flash of light they all were in their ranger armor and Jayden said "red ranger ready" Kevin "blue ranger ready", mike "green ranger ready", mia "pink ranger ready", Emily "yellow ranger ready", Antonio "gold is good to go", and Ben "shadow ranger ready". they all swung their swords and said "rangers together samurai forever" and Ben was the first one to charge at him and switchbeast just shot one of his spear like things at him but he dodged but Kevin wasn't as lucky. Kevin got stuck in the chest and switchbeast shot another one at a bucket and then after a small light show Kevin was dropped to his knees. Mike then yelled "what did you just do" and was just as unlucky but got changed into a hat rack. Jayden the got turned into a chair and mia into a jewelry box and Antonio into a vase. As soon as Ben and Emily were about to attack the nightlok said "you rangers are lucky I'm drying out so see you later rangers to finish you off" and disappeared through a gap. The rangers gathered up the items that the others were turned into and got back to the shiba house. Emily looking everywhere in the house for Ben couldn't find him. She went outside and saw him sitting on a bench obviously in deep thought and Emily sat down next to him and said "what are you thinking about". Ben then said "this dimension is exactly like mine the people who are my friends or in the case of my dimension family are getting hurt. I mean Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Antonio are all stuck in various items and now the only way to change them back is in the neitherworld". Emily then said "it will work out because the nightlok always come back if they haven't finished a job so all we have to do is defeat him when he comes back". Ben then said "I have an idea I've been thinking about how he changed the souls of the others with everyday objects. His two spear things had to touching something or someone so all we have to do is get him to hook me. Then when he sends the other thing to an object you grab it and put his soul in my body". Emily then said "no letting him have access to all your powers is to dangerous I will be the one to switch souls with him". Ben said "are you sure about this idea" and Emily responded "more sure then pretty much anything".


	5. chapter 4: professor paradox arrives

As soon as the gap sensor went off again Ben and Emily were about to go encounter the nightlok but ji stopped them. He said "I think you will need this" and handed the black box to Ben. Ben then said "what is this suppose to do" and ji said "with the black box you can access super samurai mode". Ben said "I think you meant to give this to Emily" and ji said "no with your legendary powers you should be able to access you hidden powers with the help of super samurai mode". Ben said "are you sure about this" and ji said "of course at first you may have been just some newbie. But now that I have seen what exactly your capable of I know you can do this". they then ran through the gates to encounter switchbeast and when they found him he was terrifying the citizens of the city. They heard him say "ah I love music these humans are singing my favorite song" and Emily said "so you like music let's dance then". they both then got their samurizers out and said "samurizer go go samurai". after their chant they appeared with a yellow and dark background and a bunch of their mini-symbols surrounded them. When they emerged they were dressed in their samurai battle armor and their swords came toward them. They caught their swords and put them in their sheaths and then their symbols came toward their head. The symbols turned into their helmets and they unsheathed their swords and said "samurai ranger ready". the nightlok said "well then come and get me" and they ran toward him. He then shot out one of his claws and hooked in onto Emily. Switchbeast said "so yellow what shall we switch you with something really easy to smash". he then shot his other claw at a old air conditioner and before it hit Ben intercepted it and then ran toward him and hooked it to switchbeast. There was a glow of light and when it died down Emily's soul was in the nightloks body and vice versa. She then said "okay then nightlok now will you tell us how to change everyone back". The nightlok then said "no way" and Emily then attached one of the hooks to her body and the other to a soccer ball. And then they kicked the soccer ball around some and then changed the nightlok back into Emily's body. Emily in the nightloks body said "so are you going to talk now". the nightlok said "fine I'll do it" and Emily and Ben cheered and the nightlok said "hold real still". the nightlok then ran up to her and sliced the orbs that souls switched with which released a yellow orb of light. In a flash Emily found herself back in her body and started attack switchbeast while Ben got the black box going. Ben put a disc in the black box and said "super samurai mode" and when he was out of a flash of light he was wearing the same thing only with a tunic added. Emily said "you look good" and Ben attached the black box to his spin sword. He then said "hey nightlok how are I'm feeling super" and charged and was keeping the nightlok off balance. He then spun the bear disc on his sword and used the finishing move super forest vortex. The nightlok then exploded in flames and Emily ran up to Ben and held him in a tight embrace. "you did great with that nightlok Ben" said Emily. Ben then said "we're not done yet remember the mega-monster mode". Emily said "yeah so summon the claw armor megazord" and Ben asked "how". Emily said "just hold the black box so you can only see the back while it is on you sword. And say clearly super samurai combination". Ben did so and he was in the claw armor megazord cockpit and folded his sword up and put in the consol. Soon Emily appeared next to him and they charged toward switchbeast. They knocked him down and used the double katana slash. Then switchbeast exploded and Ben said "samurai rangers or I guess I should say ranger victory is ours". Emily then started jumping up and down excited that they won and then collapsed. Ben went over to her and picked her up and carried her back to the shiba house. As soon as he entered the gate the other rangers started questioning him about what had happened. "look let me take her to the infirmary then after I do that I will answer all your questions". later that night they were asking him questions left and right and he said "hold on I will answer one question for each of you. The first person I am accepting questions from is Jayden". Jayden asked him "how did you defeat switchbeast" and Ben said to him "I switched souls with him". Ben then said "okay next person Kevin" and Kevin asked "which megazord did you use". Ben answered "the claw armor megazord" Ben then said "okay mike your turn". mike asked "did you use the black box" and Ben said "yes in fact it was the only way". Ben then said "okay Mia your question" and Mia asked "why did you have to carry Emily all the way back". Ben then said "I don't really know what happened but she collapsed but I think she used to much symbol power. Okay then now Antonio your question" and Antonio asked "did he try to switch your soul with something that wasn't himself". Ben said "not mine but Emily's and for the record he tried to switch her with a old air conditioner". all of a sudden there was a bright blue light behind Ben. Out the light a person looking no older then 23 wearing a scientist coat and goggles. As soon as the light died down the stranger said "hello all" and Jayden jumped up. He then said "who or what are you" and the scientist said "oh terribly sorry for those who don't know me I am professor paradox". Jayden then looked like he was going to say something offensive but Ben stepped in. Ben said "wow just chill professor paradox is a friend of mine and a time traveler". Jayden sat down with a look to paradox saying quite clearly 'I got my eyes on you'. paradox sat down and said "so this is the 19th generation of the samurai power rangers but I happen to notice that one of you is missing. I am assuming it is Emily the yellow power ranger" and Jayden said "how did you-" but was cut off by paradox. Paradox said "weren't you listening when young Benjamin said I was a time traveler. Which with the power to time travel I also have the power to travel between dimensions". Jayden said "so why are you here" and paradox said "to warn all of you". all of sudden Ben heard Emily's voice say "what do you mean". he looked over and saw Emily walking toward them and went over to her and said "you should be resting". Emily said "I just overdid it on the symbol power I'm just a little tired. She sat down and paradox said "there is a great evil and the name of this evil is the nightloks". Jayden said in a cold voice "we know we have been fighting them since this team came together". paradox said "this I am well aware but the one I am talking about is stronger then the ones that you have face up to this point". ji suddenly spoke up and said "is the name of the nightlok master xandrid" and paradox nodded. Emily said "how long until he comes back" and paradox said "if I were to guess I would say about 5 weeks". the rangers and Ben gasped and paradox said "but I bring the answer to your problems". Ben said "and you couldn't have told us this instead of being suspenseful". paradox said "it wouldn't be as much fun if I didn't anyway azmuth told me to give this to you". he handed Ben a piece of paper and on it was written a command for the ultimatrix. Ben said "what does this command code do" and paradox answered "it unlocks master control". Ben unable to contain his excitement said to the ultimatrix "voice command mode". to everyone's surprise the ultimatrix responded "voice command mode activated". Ben said "command mode unlock master control" and there was another blinding flash of green light this time. After the light died down the ultimatrix said "master control unlocked". with this paradox said "well I really must be going goodbye all".


	6. Chapter 5: ben goes nightlok

It all started as a typical day in the shiba house with everyone training and Ben was sleeping in. when he got up and changed into his training uniform he walked out and Emily approached him. "where were you" and Ben responded "overslept but I really don't need training". Emily then playfully punched him in the arm and hugged him and then all of a sudden the gap sensor went off. Ben ran in and pushed the symbol on the table that that made the map appear. "nightloks at the coast lets go" and ran off to the coast with Emily hot on his heels. When they got there the first thing they saw was a bunch of people laying on the ground. The next thing they saw was a nightlok standing over another one that just fell to the ground. Ben then shouted "nightlok what did you do to all of them". the nightlok said "I'm just trying to get a good meal and these people's souls were the perfect food". the rangers then got their samurizers out and said in perfect sync "samurizer go go samurai". in a flash of light they were changed into their ranger armor and helmets with swords and belts with disks. They said in sync again "rangers together huh samurai forever" and Ben charged at the nightlok. The nightlok just said "body swarm" and split into many balls and knocked Ben down to the ground. The next two to fall were Mike and Antonio then Kevin and mia. The final two to fall were Jayden and Emily and the nightlok walked right over to Emily. The nightlok said "I sense your soul will make a great dessert and held one of his arms out to her. A white ball of light came out of Emily's mouth and into the nightloks hand and Emily demorphed. Ben then charged at the nightlok again but was dodged with the body swarm. Ben yelled to the nightlok "what did you do to her" and the nightlok said "I just took her soul. But if you can defeat me before this time tomorrow then you can have all their souls back. But that doesn't matter because I am going back to the neitherworld and I am not coming back". the nightlok then disappeared into a gap and Ben started slashing the pillar with the gap. Jayden then went over to him and said "since your still kind of new I'm just telling you that won't help. It may help you vent your frustration but it won't get the nightlok back here. The only thing we can do is wait for him to come back" and Ben demorphed. Mike was about to pick up Emily but Ben said "no I will carry her back to the shiba house". having seen how much his frustration was fueled with the nightlok at that point mike didn't argue. Ben picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way back to the shiba house. After they got back Ben carried Emily to the infirmary and then went back to the living room. He pushed the symbol that caused the map to appear to keep looking to see when and if the nightlok came back. Sometime during the night Ben fell asleep in the living room and ji noticed this. To himself ji said "wow he really cares about Emily and normally he shouldn't but this is true love". Sometime in the morning Ben woke up to Mia shouting "Emily's awake" and he ran to the infirmary. The minute he got in there Emily's face lit up as much as it could without her soul. Ben the asked her "how are you feeling" and she said simply "lousy". Ben then said "don't worry we'll get your soul back before it is lost forever so just keep hope alive". she said "I believe in you" and then fell back into a deep unnerved sleep. Seeing her fall asleep again just pushed Ben into an anger greater then he ever felt before. He ran from the house and went back to the pillar that the nightlok disappeared through. He summoned his sword and even though I wouldn't do anything he kept slicing the pillar. The other were close behind and managed to calm him down enough to stop him hitting the pillar. Then out of nowhere Deker landed before him and Ben said "how are you still here". Deker then said "the reason I am still alive is because during our duel my uramasa broke and absorbed the damage. When I have the final ultimate duel it must end without uramasa breaking. Ben said "well as you can see I am too distracted to have another duel with you. So if you know what's good for you then your will get out of here". Deker then said "there is one way for humans like you to enter the neitherworld". Ben said "okay how" and deker responded "just give up your human existence. Willing hand yourself over to them then pass through the gap". Jayden then said "are you saying you made that choice". Deker then said "I don't know how it happened to me but I am living proof it can be done". he then changed into his nightlok form and then jumped to an unknown location. Ben then said "it seems the only way to save Emily so I have to change into a nightlok". Jayden then said "no our job is too save the world from the -". Ben interrupted "I don't care the only thing I care about now is Emily". Jayden then said "since we're a team if one of us goes all of us go". they then walked up to the pillar. Then Antonio came running around the corner sand said he had an idea to get the nightlok back there. He got the clawzord out of his cooler and said that they had to activate it to get the nightlok back. They finally activated it and true to his theory the nightlok came flying uncontrollably through the gap. The nightlok said "what happened how did I end up back on this miserable planet". Antonio said "when we made contact I marked you with the same symbol I have been using to program the clawzord. I knew that the moment the clawzord activated that you would be drawn from the neither world like a magnet". they morphed and attacked and the nightlok tried to use his body swarm but it didn't work. After getting hit with Antonio's sword it said "why can't I use the body swarm". Antonio said "get with the program you've been marked meaning you cant use it". the nightlok angrily said "well I've already marked all of you for demolition" and charged at them. They pulled of a combo with Kevin and mia shooting it with the hydro bow and sky fan and mike coming up with his forest spear. He then flips the nightlok over to Jayden who slices it with his fire smasher which destroys the nightlok. The nightlok then grew into it's mega monster form and mia said "what now we cant combine into a megazord without Emily. Antonio said "not to worry me and clawzord will handle this" and he went into mega mode power. The clawzord was cutting down moogers left and right and then transformed into a humanoid zord. The moogers then surrounded him and jammed his control and Ben was the first to notice this. He then activated the ultimatrix and selected a hologram and slammed down on it. When the green light died down standing in Ben's place stood a dinosaur type alien. He said "waybig ah man humongasaur" but then grew to humongasaur's tallest and punched the moogers which surprising destroyed them. Both Antonio and Ben charged at the nightlok and took him down with many white balls exploding from his body. Ben changed back and Antonio exited the clawzord and they demorphed. The first thing Ben though of doing was going back to the shiba house to see if Emily had woke up again. The moment he was about to run though the gate something stopped him but didn't know what. When the others caught up with him Jayden asked "why did you stop". Ben responded "I have no idea something is stopping me from getting through". before any of them knew what happened Ben was suddenly engulfed in flames. When he emerged in his place stood a nightlok and Jayden looked at him. "how were you getting though the protective symbols before now nightlok". Ben then said "wait I was never a nightlok before now it must have been deker or something". Jayden then said "so what you're a half human half nightlok now". Ben said "yeah I guess so" and said to himself "I hope Emily still excepts me".


	7. Chapter 6: emily's birthday

Later that night Emily was outside with Ben while he was trying to cope with his nightlok half. "I'm now a monster I have to leave the rangers" Ben stated and Emily argued "no your don't". Ben the grabber her by the shoulders and said "you don't know what this is like. What if I lose control of the nightlok half and attack you or the others I couldn't live with myself". Emily then said "look I'm sure it's just something to do with your watch". as she said that there was a brief green light and suddenly the ultimatrix symbol appeared on his chest. Emily turned to him with a smug expression and said "see I told you so". Ben then pushed the ultimatrix symbol and said "so you want to play like that huh". he then grabbed her and started tickling her. Emily started laughing instantly and gasped out "please stop". Ben then stopped and started kissing her and then carried her to the shiba house. Once there he put her down in front of a door and opened it and there was a shocking sight for Emily anyway. It was her sister and parents and they said surprise along with the other rangers. The first words out of her mouth were "who's idea was this" and Ben said "it was mine along with Jayden's". soon after the party started Ben gave her a gift and when she opened it there was a shocked expression on her face. "how did you ever afford this necklace and earrings". Ben replied "well I had Jayden help a little I turned into chromastone. Then I had him chip enough off of me with symbol power to forge those. Then I turned into heatblast to get them in the right shape. Then so they would be ready for your birthday I used big chill to cool them down quicker". she then gave Ben a kiss on the cheek and then turned to her sister. "how are you here I mean the last time I saw you you were sick in bed with that genetic mutation of leukemia". she then said "that was also thanks to Ben you remember when he asked for your address". Emily nodded and serina continued "well he came to our house and asked to see me and when he did his watch said "minor genetic damage detected should we attempt to repair. He said yes to the watch and there was a bright green light. Then the next thing I remember is having all my strength back". Emily then said "so I guess that means you be taking your place a yellow ranger again". serina said "no it was the will of the heavens that you took my place and I have feeling. It was you who was suppose to be yellow ranger anyway so I'm not taking my place". Antonio then said "sorry to cut in on a happy family moment but the dinner I caught is going bad". then serina said "well lets go eat before it becomes completely spoiled". they all went outside after pulling some chairs to add to the table out there and Ben and Antonio were cooking. Ben then turned into heatblast and said the name and got the grill going easier then Antonio ever could. Emily then asked Ben "I've always wondered why do you shout the name of the alien you turn into out loud". Ben then said "well now it's just a habit but before it was to strike fear into my enemies. You know you and my friend from my dimension Kevin must think the same thing. Because we were camping and I transformed into another alien with fie powers. I shouted the name out and he asked the same thing so you two would get along well. Expect maybe him blabbering on about all the alien tech he has run across". Emily said "so basically he is the opposite of the Kevin here". Ben responded "yeah pretty much" and Kevin said "well I'm glad I'm not like that other Kevin". Ben said "yeah but if you were you would be more fun". Kevin said "this isn't about having fun it's about protecting the world. If you cant see that maybe your not ready to be a ranger". Ben then said "you think I don't know during the battle with the nightloks if I screw up someone could die. I know that if I think everything is a big joke then when the time comes I'm able to do whatever I have to do". Antonio sensing the tension said "well the best fish for the birthday girl" and handed a bass to Emily. Ben then started cooking again and after about 10 minutes there was a plate stacked high with fish on the table. Before he sat down he changed back and took a seat next to Emily. Later that night after Emily's parents and sister had left Ben was heading toward the living room. After sitting down Emily said "I wanted to thank you again for the best birthday gift". Ben said "well the ultimatrix did most of the work I was just the catalyst for it". Emily then gave him a big kiss and then cuddled up right next to him in the sofa. Without any of their knowledge ji was watching them from the shadows and just walked away. "now the world is in very good hands" he thought to himself and went to bed. In the middle of the night Ben woke up and noticed Emily right beside him and then noticed they were on the sofa. He then remember they started cuddling on the couch and both fell asleep. He looked at the clock and saw it was about 2 in the morning and then looked over at Emily. In his mind Emily looked like an angel when she was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up. So he just got as comfortable as possible then fell asleep again. The next time he woke up was when Jayden said "well no wonder I couldn't find either of you in your rooms. Ben said "just go eat breakfast I will be there in about 5 minutes". after Jayden left Emily started stirring and when she woke up Ben said "so how did you sleep". Emily blinked the sleep out of her eyes and said "actually I got the best night sleep since I moved here". Ben then said "well we should probably get ready for training because we have breakfast in five minutes.". so they both went and changed into their training outfits. As soon as they both got out of their rooms the gap sensor went off. Emily said "just great after I change" and Ben goes to the table and pushed the symbol. He said "nightlok as the construction site lets go" and ran out the door with the team behind him. As they got there they saw a nightlok as normal were scaring everyone that he came across. Ben yelled "hey nightlok leave them alone" and the nightlok turned around. It said "and who do you think you are" and Ben said "we're your destruction". they all took out their samurizers and said "samurizer go go samurai" and drew their symbols in midair. After they transformed mike said "I'll take this guy he doesn't look so tough" and charged. The nightlok snapped his fingers and multiple of him came and went and mike hit the one in front of him. The nightlok got down on one knee and said "wow that sword is really sharp just kidding". the nightlok got up and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. They saw the nightlok about 4 meters away and this time Kevin tried. He shot his hydro bow and the nightlok disappeared in a puff of black smoke again. The real nightlok appeared in front of them again and then snapped it's fingers again. There were multiple of it again only this time they all stayed and charged toward the rangers. After the rangers defeated all the copies the nightlok got the drop on them from above. It shot purple energy from it's hands and knocked them all down to the ground. The nightlok then was about to finish them off but started drying out and it said "not cool I'm drying out". it then went through a gap and left the rangers to get back to the shiba house. After they got back they were all just sitting around while waiting for mia

Back at the warehouse

During the nightlok battle a civilian was just sitting on a bunch of pile-ons absorbed in his own thoughts. After the rangers fight the pink samurai ranger stayed behind to see what he was thinking. After demorphing Mia walked up to him and said "what's wrong why are you just sitting here". spike said "I'm well a loser there you go happy I'm really a loser". Mia said "why would you think that" and spike said "well I got fired from three jobs today. Now I will never find a way to help my uncle bulk find out a way to pay the rent of our clubhouse. I never really wanted to work a normal job but I need to so I can help uncle bulk pay the rent". mia then asked "so what is it that you want to be". spike said "well go ahead and laugh after I say it I wont care but I really want to be a samurai". when he saw the surprised look on Mia's face he said "go ahead I know you want to laugh almost every one does". Mia said "you know that is a high path to choose but I have heard a samurai never gives up. So if you really are serious about wanting to be a samurai then just remember to never give up". she then started heading back to the shiba house as spike said "wait what's your name". she turned around jogging in place and said "Mia" and ran back to the shiba house.

Back at the shiba house

Mia was coming in through the door while the others looked ready to give up and as mia walked in Emily said "so how was that guy". mia said "he said he wanted to be a samurai". the others looked shocked and mia then said "I just told him that a samurai never gives up" after thinking that thought they all got up and started forming a plan to defeat duplicator. Ben then asked to Antonio after the other ideas wouldn't work "do you have the light zord up and running". Antonio said "it should be ready but I don't know for sure". Ben said "just start getting it charging up" Antonio then walked out to start charging the light zord. When darkness had fallen the gap sensor went off and they went to where the nightlok was. After arriving at the location the nightlok said "so you stiffs came back did you". Ben then said "we will never stop defeating you nightlok and we wont stop until every one of you are defeated". the nightlok then made multiple copies of himself and started charging toward the rangers. Antonio then took center stage and pushed a button on light zord and a bright light went over the nightlok. That shattered his illusion and made him vulnerable. Ben then went super samurai mode and attached the black box to his sword. The nightlok asked "what did you just do" and Ben said "just activated the black box. Goes nice with the uniform don't you think" and charged toward the nightlok and sliced it's sword in two. The nightlok replied "not cool" and Ben said "what about this spin sword slicing darkness". the nightloks last words were "that defiantly was not cool" and exploded. The flames when inwards and the nightlok reappeared in it's mega monster form. Ben then said "ultimate samurai combination and the voices of all the rangers echo "samurai giga zord armed for battle". they attacked and with their symbol power move destroyed the nightlok with no difficulty.

Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed at the end but I realized it was up to 3 pages and well I don't really like long long chapters so yeah please review and leave and helpful hints you may have


	8. chapter 7: the 6 ultimatrixs

Ben ran inside the infirmary and saw Emily laying on the floor. He ran over to her and said "What happened to you" and she said "I was getting up to use the bathroom. All of a sudden I felt every bit of energy leave me, and I just fell and landed on my bad arm." as Ben was picking her up to gently lay her back on the bed the gap sensor went off. He then dropped her but caught her before she could hit the ground again. He then set her on the bed and went to the holographic map and saw where the nightlok was. "nightlok at the pier lets go." they ran out of their gate and toward the pier and saw the nightlok terrorizing the people that were fishing.

Ben then said "nightlok leave them all alone." the nightlok turned around and said "who are you people." instead of responding they just got out their samurizers and said "go go samurai." they drew their symbols and hit them with the samurizers and were transformed into their ranger uniforms. After the flash of light Jayden said "red ranger ready" Kevin "blue ranger ready" mike "green ranger ready" mia "pink ranger ready" Antonio "gold is good to go" and Ben "black ranger ready." the nightlok then ran over the mike "you had training wheels till you were ten" and mike got sent flying. He then ran over the Kevin and said "and you your just boring." Kevin also got sent flying and he then ran over to mia and said "lousy cook" and mia was also sent flying. He then ran over to Antonio "you have failed your family. It wasn't your destiny to become a ranger." Antonio was then as everyone else sent flying and the nightlok then went over to Jayden and said "you're a liar liar pants on fire. You've got a secret." Jayden was then sent skidding across the pavement right into a metal door. The nightlok then ran over to Ben and said "you're the weakest or would be without that device on your wrist. Ben then got sent flying right next to Jayden but then the nightlok started drying out. The nightlok said "lucky for you I'm drying out I'm going to vent somewhere else." Ben said "no you don't nightlok" and ran toward it while it was going through a gap. He managed to slice it right before it fully disappeared but still he didn't manage to destroy the nightlok before it was all the way though the gap

Later back at the shiba house the rangers were sitting in the living room reliving what the nightlok has said to them. Ji then said "that nightlok is a bully he channels mental pain and turns it into physical pain." mia then said "he caught me off guard it wont happen again." mike then said "I may have had training wheels but I didn't need them." Kevin the asked "am I boring to your guys" Jayden then said "you are very ordered and disciplined Kevin that is a great quality for a samurai." Kevin said "your right" and Ben said "I may draw most of my power from the ultimatrix but I'm still pretty strong on my own." Kevin then said to Ben "if you trained with the rest of us then your would probably be stronger." Ben ignored this comment and said "so how are we suppose to defeat this nightlok if it knocks us back with insults." Emily came out of the infirmary and said "I have an idea" and Ben said "okay let's hear it." Emily said "well when I was still in school before the whole power ranger duty came up I was always teased. It was really getting to me but serina said to just pretend that the person who said something didn't say a thing." Ben then said "at this point I think that is the only way even though many would say that is for little kids. Although since I know you obviously still use that tactic I would never say that." Emily beamed at that and said "so what are you going to do until the nightlok comes back to try to defeat you." Ben then said "well I have to train without the ultimatrix so here" he took the watch off and gave it to Emily. As he was heading out to train Emily stopped him for a slight moment. "would you mind if I tried it out" and Ben said "go ahead but if you are using it to heal yourself I would suggest swampfire since he is completely indestructible." Emily put the ultimatrix on and said "so which one is swampfire" Ben then walked over to her and selected swampfire and slammed down on the faceplate. As soon as the green flash died down there stood a female version of swampfire. "whoa this feels so weird but also great having all this power but what else can this life form do. Ben then said "well he can also control plants, shoot fireballs, regenerate, and a lot more." Emily said "could you show me how he regenerates" and Ben said "are you sure." Emily said "yes if you could make another one for me I need to know how to use the aliens." Ben then said "okay but don't say I didn't warn you if you get hurt" and he summoned his spin sword. He sliced 'swampfire's' arm off and it then extended it vine which attached it back to Emily's body. "awesome and there isn't any more pain anywhere so is it possible to build one for all of us." Ben then said "well it should be okay just so long as none of them come into contact with another one. The reason is because back in my dimension a galvan which is the race of grey matter. You know the small one" and Emily responded "yeah" "well he created one which turned him into an identical copy of my. When he went hunting me for the real omnitrix the watch before this one both touched each other. The resulting bio-energy feedback caused him to stay in a human form but the exact opposite of me." Emily said "so your saying if you created one for all of us then if even one touched the other we could have two Kevin's or even worse two Jayden's." Ben then said "yeah but we just would have to be careful and you guys would have access to all my aliens. I will build 6 ultimatrixs but just remember we only use them for fighting the nightlok." Emily said "okay then I will tell everyone but just please start as soon as possible I can't wait to wield my own." as she ran inside Ben then said to the ultimatrix transform to jurryrig and after a bright flash of light there stood the small alien. He then ran toward the forest planning to make the trees into the equipment he needed. After making as much equipment he needed the turned to xlr8 to carry all the stuff back in the gates to get to work on the ultimatrixs. Right when he was about to start everyone came outside and said "where did you get all this equipment." Ben nonchalantly said "I basically chopped down the forest by making the wood into metal and crafting the metal into the equipment." before any of them had the chance to go look at the damage to the forest the gap sensor went off again. Ji came outside and said "the nightlok is back. At Perth beach off the coast." Emily said "but how will the ultimatrixs be completed if we have to fight the nightlok all the time." Ben then stood up and said "here Emily take this" and he handed her the shadow power disk. "why are you giving me this" and Ben responded "so I can work on your ultimatrixs while you 6 defeat the nightlok."

After about an hour the rangers came back with ice cream and all of sudden there was a green flash of light. There were 6 ultimatrixs ready on the bench and at the one on the far left a small alien came out of where the ultimatrix attached to the wrists. The alien jumped off the bench and transformed back to Ben. They were surprised at how quickly he had gotten them done and then Ben gathered up the ultimatrixs. Emily saw they were all different colors and he walked right in front of them. He said "since you all have a different color as a ranger I made the ultimatrixs the same color as your ranger outfit. I doubt I have to say this but remember since I made these if any of you use them against me I will deactivate it. The only reason I want you to use it against me is during training all of yours a linked to the main database. So all of your one by one come up to me and grab the ultimatrix that is your color." Emily came forward first and Ben handed her the yellow one. They all got their ultimatrix and attached them to their wrist. They all activated them and transformed into their first choice of alien.

**Sorry about the long wait on this chapter but if you have been following me then you know that I have been working on another project. In the next chapter I will reveal their choice of aliens at the beginning and another battle only this time with a different enemy from the series power rangers megaforce**


	9. chapter 8: emily screws up

After the brilliant bright flash of green light died down Ben was looking at heatblast, water hazard, wildvine, terraspin, armadrillo, and Ripjaws . Ben then said "okay now time for training with different alien life forms" and transformed into a saiyan. As they went into what was left of the forest they started training and Jayden as heatblast was testing the true power of the fire. Emily as armadrillo was becoming well as making earthquakes. Kevin as water hazard was perfect with all his power. Mia as terraspin was trying to master the spinning like a fan and the whole turtle thing. mike was a master at controlling wildvine with the arm stretch thing. Antonio was lying on the ground as ripjaws because of the whole fish thing and being dehydrated.. Ben in his saiyan form obtained from his adventures with gohan and goku said "Kevin spray Antonio seeing as how he is now a fish so he can change back." upon hearing this Antonio hit the symbol on his chest turning back into his human form. Soon the other's followed his lead and they went back inside the gates and had the dinner that ji had cooked for them. For a moment mia was disappointed that she didn't get to cook but soon got over it. After dinner Ben and Emily went outside and sat on a bench and just stared up at the stars. "have you ever wondered what exactly it looks like up in the sky at night" asked Emily. Ben then said "well now you have the power to so go ahead and change into jetray." Emily activated her ultimatrix and said "uh which one is jetray" and Ben twisted the dial to jetray and then twisted his to jetray as well. After the flash of light they took off and started flying thought outer space. "this is the coolest thing ever" said Emily and Ben said "I know and have known for about 6 years already." just before they landed Emily's ultimatrix timed out and she started plummeting toward the ground. Ben being faster then the speed of sound with jetray caught her before she hit the ground. As he changed back she said "okay question why did my ultimatrix time out when yours didn't." "well my ultimatrix has the master control unlocked and I know if I stay one form to long the personality will take over me. I put a limiter in everyone's because you and the others didn't know that and I didn't want any of you to become overwhelmed." Emily said "okay is there an alien I can turn into to remove the limiter in mine." Ben replied "as if I would tell you that I guess you will just have to try every alien." as he walked away to go to bed Emily started transforming until she transformed into brainstorm. "with my superior intellect I should be able to figure out what exactly Benjamin set the command mode code to." she then transformed back and said to her ultimatrix "voice command mode." just like when Ben activated the command mode it said "voice command mode activated." "command code 1598 unlock master control" and there was a bright flash of light enough to wake up the whole house. Ben woke up and realized he never heard Emily come in and got a shirt on and went outside. He saw that all that was left there was her ultimatrix and saw that it looked like it was dead. He then called azmuth the creator of the omnitrix and ultimatrix and had him come to the shiba house. Azmuth arrived within moments and said "what did you do this time Tennyson." Ben said "I didn't do anything I just created 6 more ultimatrixs with grey matter." azmuth sighed "did you forget what happened the last time there was more then one omnitrix." Ben said "no but I figured out how to bypass that which is just sync it to their DNA." Azmuth said under his breath "if only albedo had managed to do that." he then said out loud "okay what is the problem with the ultimatrixs you created." Ben then said "Well the problem is only with one and you know how it is suppose to attach to someone without being able to come off." azmuth nodded and Ben continued "well I found it like this without it being attached to Emily" and azmuth took a hold of it. He said "well it seems this Emily you speak of has tried to hack your ultimatrix. Now you know how I felt when you tried to hack the omnitrix before you fight with vilgax a while back. Anyway it seems she is trapped in the ultimatrix you made and can only get out by falling into a fiery pit in the ultimatrix. Although how we can communicate that message to her is far beyond my mind." Ben then said "I have an alien that can transport to where anyone is as long as they are in the same dimension." azmuth then said "well what are you waiting for transform and go to her and give her the message." Ben transformed and shouted saiyaman but then looked over him and said "seriously azmuth your ultimatrix turned me into swampfire instead of who I wanted why is that." azmuth then said "if you didn't slam down every time you transformed you wouldn't have that problem here." azmuth jumped up and said "which species to you want" and Ben replied "saiyan" and azmuth then turned the ultimatrix dial and then touched it lightly and Ben turned into his saiyan form. He said "okay now all if have to do is focus on her energy and I will go in the watch with her and give her the message." he then placed his index finger and middle finger to his forehead searching for Emily's energy. He then found it and focused even more and teleported away and saw Emily fighting some of the aliens he had downloaded into her ultimatrix. As they were getting closer and closer Ben then yelled "back off" and caught all their attention. He then blasted them away from Emily and landed right next to her. As the aliens were getting up Ben said "when we get out of here you have some explaining to do." Emily said "look I had no-" and Ben cut in saying "wait until we get out of here." the aliens started attacking again and Ben shot ki blasts toward them. He said "Emily the only way for us to get out of here is for you to jump in that fiery pit over there." Emily then said "but wont that kill me" and Ben said "no because I lost control of my ultimate transformations one time. They were trying to throw me in a pit but in the end I jumped in willingly and I woke up in a construction site with the ultimate forms around me." Emily then said "okay just stop attacking them thought because I have a feeling that they will stop attacking if I sacrifice myself. If as you say I sacrifice myself I will wake up in the shiba house and the person who helped you find me will get the forms out of here and they will still be in the watch."

Ben then transformed back and the alien's bypassed him without trying and surrounded Emily. As they were about to grab her she said "you don't have to carry me I will jump into the pit to free you guys. As she approached the pit Ben asked "you want me to jump with you" and Emily said "no I think I have to do this on my own." Ben then said "okay then see you back at the shiba house then just wait for a moment." Ben then activated his ultimatrix and transformed back into saiyaman and the forms around him looked poised to attack. "wow I was just going to teleport back to where I came from" and they backed down. Ben then searched for azmuth's energy and used instant transmission to beam there in an instant. A moment later the ultimatrix he built glowed yellow and Emily came out of it and Ben caught her before she collapsed to the ground. She then started stirring and said "okay what just happened" and azmuth said "you just came out of the ultimatrix from a little malfunction. Of course with a evolutionary function something like that was sure to happen eventually." Ben then said "yeah you mentioned something about that before didn't you." azmuth said "yes if I remember correctly right after you how you earthlings say got your butt handed to you by aggregor." Ben then looked like he was about to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut at this point. Emily seeing his jaw was still open said "if you don't want to eat flies then I would close your mouth." azmuth got the ultimatrix working again and said "since I assume that you made all the ultimatrixs the same way I will also need to see your friends as well." Ben then called the others on their ultimatrixs and had them come outside. The first thing out of Jayden's mouth was "what is it at 3 in the morning" and Ben said "you need a mod to your ultimatrix and the creator of mine will do it." Ben then headed toward the house with Emily and said meet me in the living room." as he got in the living room after getting himself and Emily a hot chocolate he said "so what was the whole hacking the ultimatrix thing about." Emily then said "I just wanted to have access to all the aliens that you do and not have to time out." Ben then said "didn't you hear what I said when I told you that the alien's personality could overwhelm you and destroy you." Emily then said "look what can I do to make it up to you." Ben thought for a moment and said "let me see your ultimatrix for a moment so I can change a few setting in there." thinking he was telling the truth Emily took it off and handed it to him. He said "well for starters you only get this when we are in a battle, I hand it to you to use in a chore, or until I believe you are not going to hack it anymore." Ben then pushed a reveal button and it showed the last alien she turned into in the physical world was brainstorm." after taking a deep breath Ben said to Emily "you used brainstorm's intellect to hack into it." Emily nodded and said "yeah but as I said I wanted all the powers you had." Ben said "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this but don't do anything like this again or I will take you ultimatrix offline" and he tossed it to her. She said "thanks" and Ben though to himself "she's lucky I have such a soft spot for her"

**Sorry for the little bit of a wait I just thought of more content for this fan fiction so I am going to try to update again tomorrow but with school and stuff you never know how your plans will change so it might be a wait it might not so just keep your fingers crossed**


	10. chapter 9: the new rangers

It was a typical day at the shiba house with the training but not the normal sword training. It was the training with different alien life forms and since he was the one with the most experience azmuth was leading the training. Jayden was NRG, Kevin was Diamondhead, mike was xlr8, mia was big chill, Emily was eyeguy, and Antonio was fourarms. The physically strong ones were sparring meaning Kevin and Antonio while the others were mastering their forms they transformed into. As they were heading back toward the shiba house for lunch they gap sensor went off. The map appeared and they headed off toward the quarry that the nightlok was attacking. The nightlok it appeared had waited for them to get there so he started attacking as they changed into their alien forms. As they were running to the nightlok to attack it the nightlok suddenly disappeared. At first they thought it was just a false alarm so the transformed back. As they were about to go back a group of six people came toward them. Instead of introducing themselves they held up something that looked like a morpher and said "go go megaforce." after the flash of light there was a red, blue, pink, yellow, and black ranger. They then said "go super megaforce and flipped a phone looking thing open. They then inserted what looked like keys into the morphers and transformed again. The samurai rangers morphed and the other rangers started to attack. The new rangers then got out the phone like morphers again and said "legendary ranger mode Zeo. At that moment it seemed that since the new rangers had the upper hand that they were going to win. The samurai rangers were starting to feel the pain from the attacks they had just suffered. Ben then said in a pained voice "we still have something that they don't the ultimatrixs." the samurai rangers demorphed and then activated their ultimatrixs at that moment they slammed them down. Jayden turned into Diamondhead, Kevin into shocksquatch, mike into goop, mia into humongasaur, Emily as chromastone, Antonio as rath, and Ben as toepick. They charged toward the new rangers and started attacking with all they had. Jayden shot some diamonds toward them and made the grow which covered Kevin's attack. Kevin attacked them with a high voltage energy blast which stunned them. Mike then slammed into them knocking them down while mia was getting ready to attack. Mia then smashed the ground causing an earthquake which knocked the new rangers down. Emily then shot an energy beam at the with the power Kevin was giving her to redirect. Antonio then charged toward them with claws extended cutting some holes in their uniforms. Ben then punched the one that was the blue rangers knocking him down for a moment. While the new rangers were recovering Ben said "okay team time to go ultimate" and they all transformed into the ultimate forms of the aliens they selected for this battle. Jayden then shot stronger then steel diamonds at the new team knocking them down. While Kevin shocked them with 2000 volts of electricity while mike formed around them shocking them along with Kevin's attack. Mia then formed her hands into missile launchers and shot bone fragments at the new team knocking them down again. Emily then shot a great beam of light up blinding the new rangers as a cover for her true attack. Antonio then shot claw after claw at the new rangers while getting angrier all the while. Ben was about to deliver the final blow by opening up the metal cage around his head to shock them which caused them to demorphed. After closing the opening in the metal cage the new rangers collapsed from the pain after being unfrozen by the face of toepick. The samurai rangers surrounded them and waited until they woke up to get some answers. The new rangers started stirring and they almost immediately gasped out in pain and the samurai rangers brought them back to the shiba house. Sometime during the journey the new rangers fell unconscious again and they were resting in the infirmary. "so a different team of rangers but the only question is why were they attacking us" asked Ben. Jayden responded "well I have no idea but we have to find out the moment they wake up from the injuries that we caused." they assigned mia to look after them and when were starting to stir she went to get the samurai rangers and when they got back the new rangers were morphed again. The samurai rangers then transformed again into aliens. Jayden turned to brainstorm, Kevin to osmosian, mike to swampfire, mia to ripjaws, Emily to anodite, Antonio to rath, and Ben to chamalien. Ben then said "look we don't want to have to hurt you again but if you fight us it will happen." the new red ranger said "what the heck are you all I mean the armada only usually sends one alien at a time." Jayden then said "whoa what is all this conversing about and advanced rebel massive alien destruction attack about." the new yellow ranger said "what did the alien crustacean just say" and Ben just said "well he said what armada really stands for. But more importantly why were you attacking us by luring us to where we were with a hologram of one of our enemies." the new blue ranger said "well the earth's ancient guardian gosei summoned us from our normal lives to fight an alien threat." Ben then said "well perhaps we can work together to fight each other's enemies as well as our own." the new red ranger said "we could all benefit from that but first you mind telling us how you turn into aliens." the all transformed back and Ben said "well we all these devices called ultimatrixs which let us swap our DNA with that of any alien life form that is in the database." the new rangers demorphed and the obvious leader said "well is it possible for you to make another group of them for our team." Ben then said "well if you could get me some metal then it would be easy enough with this one alien life form. Not to mention that this batch of ultimatrixs would take half the time since we have 6 other people who can help build them this time." the new rangers then went to buy some metal from the store that sold all metal. When the got back Ben had them place the metal in the yard. After they put the metal on the ground he transformed to jurry rig and said "JURRY RIG" and got to work making the components. After all the components were made Ben and everyone transformed into grey matter. After building the frames for the ultimatrix then came the technological part of it. They were all going to work on one to get it finished "hand me the cosmic wrist coupling Emily and Jayden don't tighten the wires to much or it will malfunction." after activating the first one mike then said "well onto the next one" and Ben said "first we need to make sure this one works first." Ben then transformed back and handing the first new ultimatrix to Troy who put it on. Ben then said "okay now to activate it turn the dial and push in at the same time." troy did and saw a hologram and pushed it down with a finger and turned into fasttrack." he then said okay "how do I turn back" Ben then said "well do you want to wait or change back now." troy then said "if possible now but I can wait if I need to" and Ben then said "you would only have to wait 10 minutes but I will change you back." Ben then touched the ultimatrix symbol on troy's chest and transformed him back to into a human. Ben then transformed back into grey matter to finish the rest of the ultimatrixs. Later that night the samurai and the new rangers later Identified as the megaforce rangers were eating outside. As they were eating the fish Antonio had cooked they were filling the megaforce rangers in on what monsters they had faced so far. Then all of a sudden the gap sensor went off and both teams then went to where the nightlok was after looking on the map. They arrived at the city center the saw the nightlok and Ben said "nightlok leave them all alone now." the nightlok turned to him and said "if I were you I would just get out of here right now because the age of the sword is over. The age of the blaster is now in effect and since you don't have blasters then I would say that you need to leave. The megaforce rangers then stepped forward and Noah said "I would think again if I were you." they then got out their morphers which looked like gosei and said "go go megaforce." they then put cards in the morphers and swung them over their heads and pushed the opening for the cards back in. after the morph they then got their guns out and shot at the nightlok and as the nightlok knocked them down they got up. While charging at the nightlok the megaforce rangers then said "earth defenders never surrender." the samurai rangers then transformed into alien life forms and shot the nightlok with a combo of water, fire, electric, plant, earth, and methane which caused the nightlok to blow up. As the nightlok grew into the mega monster form both teams summoned their megazord and teamed up against the nightlok. The original samurai rangers were in the battle wing megazord, Antonio in the light megazord, and the megaforce ranger in the legendary samurai megazord. The original samurai rangers got into flying strike position, Antonio then shot useless power disks at the nightlok and the megaforce rangers then used the dynamic victory charge. As the nightlok blew up the rangers then got out of the megazords Jayden said "samurai rangers victory is ours" while troy said "super mega rangers that's a super mega win.

**I was thinking about who to make the enemy from power rangers megaforce and then I thought why not make the megaforce rangers mistake the samurai rangers in alien form as aliens from the armada. Anyway what will happen during this odd uniting force and what will happen in the shiba house. Find out next time on the 7****th**** ranger. Please read and review**


	11. chapter 10: the double samurai rangers

It had been a few weeks since the new rangers had come into the shiba house and the house was forced to it's breaking point. They had been eating outside since the kitchen was only designed for 7 to eat and one to cook and with the new 5 rangers they were not able to fit in there. As they were eating lunch they heard the gap sensor and ran inside to look at the holographic map. Ben said "nightloks at the pier and according to this Antonio is there so lets hope he can keep everyone safe until we get there." as they were about to run off mentor came in and said "wait I have a new device that was delivered by Cody." Ben was about to ask who Cody was but was quickly cut off by Jayden saying "thanks mentor." they rushed out the door and as they got to the pier they saw someone who made their blood boil octoroo. "not this guy again" whined Emily, while troy said "I take it you have faced this guy before." Jayden then responded "yeah he once poisoned me just to stop the sealing symbol from sealing master xandrid away." they all got out their morphers and morphed into their ranger forms. The megaforce rangers then got out their second morphers and put in the super megaforce keys. Their costumes changed slightly all except Jake who had completely changed colors. They then put in the samurai ranger keys and put them into the morphers and transformed into seconds of the samurai rangers. "oh ah oh am I seeing double or what" said octoroo and they all said "yes" and charged toward him. The samurai rangers doubled up with the same color and the first to strike were the blue rangers. Next were the green rangers followed by the pink rangers and next were the red rangers. As the yellow rangers were about to strike octoroo shot a beam of energy that hit them head on. The two yellow rangers landed on the ground and demorphed and with no move whatever. The one of the green rangers said "EMILY" and the other yelled "GIA" and they both attacked with the spin swords. As they were about to destroy octoroo he disappeared through the gap in immense pain from the double forest vortex. As they demorphed the all ran over to Gia and Emily and Jake then picked up Gia and Ben picked up Emily and carried them back to the shiba house. As they were walking they felt the girls tense up in pain and ran as fast as possible. They got back to the shiba house and as usual mentor had some beds in the infirmary ready for the girls. After treating to the wounds he came back into the main part in the house and said "they will be fine." "okay but how did you know they got injured in the battle field" asked troy with a skeptic edge to his voice." Jayden then said "well on the map it shows the symbol we use to morph and with that symbol disappears it means we have demorphed. I have a feeling that when you used the samurai mode on your morphers double symbols appeared and ji saw the two earth symbols disappear." as they were about to go check on the girls the phone rang in the hallway and ji went to answer it. As they were heading toward the infirmary the gap sensor went off again and they rangers were worried about the yellow rangers. Ji came in and said "I will look after them you all need to go defeat the nightlok." they went to the map and saw that the nightlok was at the playground full of children and mini dots showed that people were running away. As they got to the playground they saw a beast looking nightlok with a orange head chest and wings, red arms and tail, and a light blue tail. The nightlok saw them and they morphed still full of adrenalin from that last attack. The charged and the nightlok wrapped his arms around mia and Emma and threw them a little ways. When he tried to do this to Ben and Jake they slashed his arms and then the tail. As they were about to use the fire smasher cannon to destroy the nightlok it used it's last ditch maneuver, the copier. In his arms appeared another fire smasher in it's 5 disk beetle cannon mode loaded with five disks. He said "if you shoot yours at me I will shoot mine at yours and we will both die. As they were hesitant about shooting the disk cannon deker came out of nowhere and sliced the nightlok with uramasa. As the nightlok was about to use a copy of uramasa deker delivered the final blow. As the nightlok exploded deker then whispered into the flames "If you know what is good for you and master xandrid you will not come back." the flames then died down without the mega monster appearing. The megaforce rangers then got into a battle position but Jayden said "stand down he is now an ally. At first he was one of our enemies but after falling in love with Emily's sister he decided with Serena's influence to be an ally of the rangers." as they were about to head back to the shiba house deker said "green megaforce ranger you have a great fighting spirit I can tell it is because you are fighting for someone. The only reason I know was because I have also gone thought the same thing. Another assumption you don't know if the one your fighting for loves you back and she may not. But it was like that with Serena as well she will come around and then you can announce you love for her." he then turned into his nightlok form and jumped high above the rangers but came back down and landed on his back. "would you megaforce rangers please find a better place for your magical flying pirate ship." they then got the ship above the shiba house and they went to check on the girls and ji said "well their condition has become worse and I have a feeling they will not survive." Ben then said "I have an alien that can save them even if they are only a few moments from death." out of grief and desperation Jake then yelled "well do it then" and Ben said "just chill dude." Ben then activated the ultimatrix and transformed into a tall version of the guardian of earth from when he went to the dragon ball z universe. He then held his hand over Emily first and an bright and dark orange beam of light come from his hands. The beams hit Emily for about 1 minute and Emily then sat up. He then did the same to Gia and the same thing happened and Ben transformed back." "so you had that transformation under your belt every time one of us was injured and you didn't say anything" asked mia with an hint of anger. Ben then responded "I wasn't sure if I still had it unlocked and I may have master control but I had no idea if azmuth removed it or not." Mia then walked off and they heard a slam in the hallway and they assumed that it was her bedroom door. Ben was about to go tell her that she also had the form when Jayden stopped him from going. "if I were you I would wait a bit before going after her because I have faced an angry pink ranger before. It was about 7 months ago when she found out we were all lying about her cooking to her and she beat all of us pretty much senseless in the training." as they were about to go cook something for dinner Ben then saw that they were running low on elbow macaroni. "hey Jayden could you make sure the water doesn't over boil because I need to go get some noodles." Jayden then said "sure thing just go get them" and Ben turned into fasttrack and ran to the super market. He grabbed the elbow macaroni and transformed back and walked up to the checkout counter and handed the clerk the money. As he got back outside he transformed back again and ran back to the shiba house and he made his homemade hamburger helper. He got some on a plate and went to Mia's and Emily's room and knocked and went in he got a pillow thrown at his face. He then said "I'm just going to put this plate on the dresser for you for whenever you feel like eating it." as he was walking back out he heard a low voice say "sorry" and he turned around. "why are you apologizing" and Mia said "Because what I did after you healed Emily and Gia was completely uncalled for. I know if you had thought you could access that form you would have healed us whenever we needed it." Ben then said "well to tell the truth I probably would have reacted the same way." Mia then said "still I felt I needed to apologize and I would never have acted the way I did but I was just angry at the nightlok for what it did to them."


	12. OC request form

This is the form that you must fill out if you wish to submit and OC to 7th ranger

Name:

Age:

Relation:

Clothes:

Clothes 2:

Origin (human/nightlok, full nightlok):

Reason for becoming a nightlok (if needed):

Love interest:


End file.
